Mountain Marvel
Mountain Marvel is the fourth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Peter Sam rushes to finish his jobs in order to hear a tale about Proteus from the famous storyteller, Miss Marvel. During this, he stumbles across a neglected statue of Proteus and vows to hide it until the ceremony. This results in a disaster, but Peter Sam figures out a way to fix everything and make it in time for the storytelling - complete with the statue on display. Characters * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Mr. Percival * The Engineer * Miss Marvel (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Thomas (mentioned) * Proteus (mentioned; seen as a statue) Locations * Transfer Yards Trivia * In France, this episode is called "The Legend of Proteus". In Germany, this episode is titled "Peter Sam's Discovery". * Sir Handel is not with the other engines at the storytelling. * This episode marks Mighty Mac's last speaking role to date. Goofs * When Peter Sam discovers the statue of Proteus, his milk churns disappear. * When Mighty Mac first meets Peter Sam, a steam platform is visible on the track next to him. * When Peter Sam crashes into the buffers, you can see something on the ground which was used to make the trucks lift up into the air. * When Peter Sam crashes into the buffers the junction's layout changes from what it was earlier in the episode. * When Mighty Mac leaves to tell Mr. Percival about the statue, there is no steam coming from Mac's funnel. Also, Freddie is derailed. * In real life, the buffers that Peter Sam crashed into would have broken. * It would have taken more than a day to clean the statue to a bronze sheen. * Proteus' magic lamp is missing from the statue, and it also has different pistons from Proteus' appearance in The Magic Lamp. * Peter Sam has Freddie's whistle sound. * In the last shot of Rusty, part of a face marker is visible under his chin. These markings were used to indicate where the engines' faces should be during production of the twelfth season. * When Peter Sam pulls the statue away, the flatbed is derailed. * Brakevans should have been added to Sir Handel, Skarloey, Peter Sam, Mighty Mac, Freddie, and Duncan's trains. * Mr. Percival now has a full head of hair under his hat, even though he was depicted with a bald head in A Smooth Ride. Gallery File:MountainMarveltitlecard.jpg|Title card File:MountainMarvel1.jpg File:MountainMarvel2.jpg File:MountainMarvel3.jpg|Freddie, Mighty Mac, and Duncan File:MountainMarvel4.jpg|Mr. Percival File:MountainMarvel5.jpg File:MountainMarvel6.jpg|Peter Sam and Farmer Trotter File:MountainMarvel7.jpg|Freddie File:MountainMarvel8.jpg File:MountainMarvel9.jpg File:MountainMarvel10.jpg File:MountainMarvel11.jpg File:MountainMarvel12.jpg|Peter Sam and Duncan File:MountainMarvel13.jpg|Mighty Mac and Peter Sam File:MountainMarvel15.jpg|Peter Sam and Freddie File:MountainMarvel14.jpg File:MountainMarvel16.jpg File:MountainMarvel17.jpg File:MountainMarvel18.jpg File:MountainMarvel19.jpg File:MountainMarvel20.jpg File:MountainMarvel21.jpg|Duncan, Freddie, and Mighty Mac File:MountainMarvel22.jpg|Duncan File:MountainMarvel23.jpg|Freddie and Mighty Mac File:MountainMarvel24.jpg|Peter Sam, Duncan, and Freddie File:MountainMarvel25.jpg|Mr. Percival and Miss Marvel File:MountainMarvel26.jpg File:MountainMarvel27.jpg|Rheneas, Skarloey, Rusty, and Mighty Mac File:MountainMarvel29.jpg File:MountainMarvel30.jpg File:MountainMarvel31.jpg File:MountainMarvel32.jpg File:MountainMarvel33.jpg|The farm workers File:MountainMarvel34.jpg File:MountainMarvel35.jpg File:MountainMarvel36.jpg File:MountainMarvel37.jpg File:MountainMarvel38.jpg File:MountainMarvel39.jpg|Duncan, Peter Sam, and the engineer File:MountainMarvel40.jpg File:MountainMarvel41.jpg File:MountainMarvel42.jpg File:MountainMarvel43.png File:MountainMarvel44.png File:MountainMarvel43.JPG File:MountainMarvel44.JPG File:MountainMarvel45.JPG File:MountainMarvel46.JPG File:MountainMarvel47.JPG File:MountainMarvel48.JPG Episode File:Mountain Marvel-British Narration|UK Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes